When using or storing flexible conduits such as electrical wires or hydraulic conduits, excess conduit length can become tangled or difficult to manage. Excess conduit length is often left lying on the ground in an untidy state, or becomes a hindrance to the user when being used. Therefore a storage device that stores flexible conduits is desirable, to prevent tangling, help maintain the conduit in good condition, and allow the conduit to be managed more easily.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, of her external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved storage device for storing a flexible conduit, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.